Pursuit of an elegant escape tactic
by JasperK
Summary: The girls have caught up with him again! Vash tries to think of ways to ditch them. Spoilers - occurs after the end of the manga.


Spoilers – if you haven't read the manga.

Set after the Manga ending. (Trigun Maximum 14)

* * *

Vash lay back on his bed and let out a frustrated huff. He had forgotten how lively those insurance girls were. No, they were not insurance girls now, broadcast girls more like. What was up with that? Something had happened; he could not quite see the short one as having given up her derringers for that. He scrubbed his hand through his hair, he was going to have to find a way to ditch them and fast. He had not minded them that much when they worked for Bernadelli, actually a twist in his gut reminded him, he had. He had also really struggled to give them the slip when they were after him. He would have to watch the big one she was prone to putting tracking devices on him.

"Vash?" The door creaked open and a slash of light lanced across the room from the outside hall. He considered the distance to the nearest window, or the option of hiding under the bed. He had shut the shutters over the window so the temptation would not be to film him through there. And under the bed was a tight fit, but a sacrifice of pride was in order, he rolled himself to the edge of his bed when he smelled it. Fresh doughnuts. Well damn. The doughnuts were accompanied by two glasses and a rather fine bottle of whiskey. These preceded Meryl as she put her head around the door.

"Are you asleep?"

And miss free doughnuts and whiskey, not a chance.

"Nope." He smiled and lay back on his bed.

She elbowed the light switch and closed the door behind her with her foot.

Interesting, she did not wear her cape; in fact, she wore a blouse and leggings. He watched the way her clothing fell suspiciously; perhaps she did have a microphone concealed there. He would have to watch what he said.

She hooked the chair by the table in the room with her foot and managed to drag it across to beside his bed. He scooted over so she could put what her peace offerings beside him. He filched a doughnut while she poured the whiskey. Oh, and they were fresh!

He enjoyed the doughnuts and several shots of whiskey. Meryl was taking her time to come to the point of the conversation and he was more than happy to let her ramble on about the old times. It gave him time to think of an escape plan. He scratched his usual method, running away, as that was going to leave many doughnuts and half a bottle of whiskey behind. He tried to think, ah yes, the short one had always glared at him whenever he had tried to preposition a pretty lady. Hah, that might work to get rid of her.

He waited for an appropriate brake in her conversation and turned his well-practiced smile on her.

"So what is the reason you slipped into my room?" He asked in his most charmingly smooth voice.

It had what he thought was a good effect. Her mouth dropped open, her face paled and she stared at him. Now to push the effect home. He sat up smoothly, and leaned over to put his arm around her shoulders. Ow. Crap. He suddenly remembered the reason he had not sat up when she had entered. Over eager romancing forgotten, he clutched at his stomach.

"Vash?" She leaned over him with real concern now.

"Never mind." He tried to smile; he did not want her concerned for him. He wanted her gone. Away from him. Safe.

"You're bleeding!" She gasped and placed the whiskey bottle and her glass on the floor.

He was? He peered down at the blood seeping into his sleep shirt, oh just brilliant.

"I have some bandages." She scuttled out of the room.

He gingerly lifted his shirt and checked the wound. It was just seeping, agh. She must have had her first aid kit beside her door as she was back in less than five seconds after leaving.

"Get your shirt off." She told him.

"What?"

She gave him a strange look then, something a mixture of sympathy and annoyance.

"I know what you look like, and you can't sleep in a bloody shirt." She lectured.

He so could! He double-checked that the door and windows were both shut. This he refused to allow anyone to see. That camera was a righteous pain in the arse.

She put a small hand on his side beside the wound and frowned at it. He was astonished at how suddenly all he was aware of were the small fingers exploring his flesh. Perhaps letting her change his bandage was not a bad idea. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and removed his shirt. He heard her small intake of breath as he did so and grimaced in the folds before he pulled it off his head. So much for knowing what he looked like.

She draped his shirt over the back of her chair and he clenched his teeth as she set about removing the old bandage, cleaning the wound and putting fresh bandages in its place.

"Is that the only place you're hurt?" She asked.

He suddenly found he wanted to invent injuries. But that was no way to get rid of her. She must have seen the quandary on his face as she half stood and ran her fingers through his hair. Wow that felt good. His smile froze on his face as she sat down beside him on the bed.

No, this was not good. A quick escape was needed.

He flopped back down on his back, clenching his teeth at the sharp stab of abdominal pain reminding him not to make such sudden movements.

"Thanks for that!" He exclaimed with a broad smile. "I'll be able to sleep well now!"

"We still have some whiskey and doughnuts." She reminded him.

He relaxed. Whiskey and doughnuts he could handle.

"Wonderful!" He said brightly.

He woke groggily the next morning to someone shuffling outside his door. He tensed to dive under his bed when his movement shifted a warm presence beside him. He felt his stomach drop as he discovered Meryl stretched out alongside him, her face pressed against his ribs. When had this happened? He racked his brains. She was still in her clothes and he still had his trousers on, so nothing had gone down, but she was in his bed and this was really not a good thing. She shifted and pressed a hand against his side. What was it with her touch? It sent his thoughts out of his head, darts of pleasure skittering over his skin and pooled warmth in other areas.

In that distracted moment the door was pushed open and the big girl walked in with the camera on her shoulder. He gaped at her in horror.

"Morning, Mr Vash!" She called with a broad smile. "Morning Meryl!"

Meryl gave an inarticulate cry, launched herself from the bed beside him and flew at Milly. The taller woman stumbled back in surprise.

"Meryl?" She breathed, hurt.

"Get that camera off!" The shorter woman pulled the huge television camera down and with a practiced movement, snapped the side of it open and ripped a panel out of it. She threw the offending piece of equipment across the room.

"But Meryl!" Milly gaped at the wrecked memory pack.

Meryl turned back to her partner.

"Get out."

Milly looked crestfallen and trooped out.

Meryl shut the door after her and leaned against it breathing hard.

Vash lay back, unable to help the expansive grin on his face. Perhaps this was going to work out so much better than he had expected.


End file.
